csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Scenario: Season 1
Zombie Scenario is the second game mode introduced by NEXON Corporation for Counter-Strike Online based on a custom modification for Counter-Strike called as Zombie Riot. Overview Survival Zombie Scenario pits up to 10 players against increasingly harder waves of AI-controlled Zombie. Money cap is doubled in this scenario and the amount obtained vary between type of zombie killed and the difficulty of the map. Extra health, damage and barrier durability can also be bought off the buy menu if the player have obtained a sufficient amount of money. The rounds will keep getting harder with different zombies pouring in while having more health and abilities. If the player have Emergency Medicine, Battle Revival and Round Retry items, they can use for their advantage. However, players cannot use the battle revival when there is 30 seconds left in the round's timer. Any players who have just joined the game or died will spawn at the beginning of the next stage. Compatible maps: *Lost City *Double Gate *Trap Pursuit 50% of the number of players must reach the targeted location by passing several obstacles and hordes of zombies. There are no time limit for this style. Any players who have just joined the game or died will spawn in 60 seconds. The team is counted as defeated if all the players died that round. After 50% of the players reach the targeted destination, the player will be transported to boss battle arena. In this stage, the players must defeat the given boss. Compatible maps: *Last Clue *Chaos *Dead End Annihilation The players must destroy the given enemies to advance to the next level. There are no time limits. Dead players will revive in 60 seconds. Compatible maps: *Nightmare *Cube Compatible maps Enemies Common ;Regular zombie :Comes in three different colors - normal skin, green and orange. The green zombies throw zombie grenades, while the orange color has higher attack rate and attack damage, move faster and has higher health. ;Light zombie :Has faster movement, attack rate and difficult to be killed. ;Heavy zombie :More durable and does higher damage than regular zombie but moves slower. Can release trap to lock the human movement for a while. ;Healer zombie :Zombies that heals their own teammates and has greater health level. ;Psycho zombie :A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release black smoke to disturb human concentration and to decrease the damage received from weapons. Mini-boss ;Juggernaut :The largest and toughest zombie, deals double damage to players with a large club and might leave traps upon their death. At the last two rounds, they will run towards players instead of approaching in a slow gait. ;Deimos :Replaces Juggernaut in later chapters. It has high HP and can emit a shockwave that forcefully drops players weapon that they are wielding. ;Ganymede :Enhanced Deimos. It can do rush tactic that can instantly kill a player. Boss ;Phobos :The first boss appears in Last Clue. It cant emit a shockwave in its radius to forcefully drops players weapon that they are wielding, similar to Deimos. It can also rush that can instantly kill a player, similar to Ganymede. ;Siege Type Phobos :The second boss appears in Chaos. This boss is harder because there are Heal zombies to recover its health. Abilities are the same as Phobos. ;Oberon :Grand boss in Dead End that can jump over players for instant kill and release a bunch of mines to the air to knock humans. It can transform into the second form; releasing his claws. The second form is more brutal the the first one. It has a black hole ability that sucks player in and attacks around its radius after a few second upon usage. Bonus ;Pierrot :They are harmless little clowns that appear during Bonus Stage. These zombies do not attack at all and they only run around and swarm players only to be killed. The player is recommended to kill them with melee weapons for money saving. Tactics *Be generous. Always drop powerful weapons whenever you have a lot of money. *Always move with teammates. *Throw HE Grenades at a group of zombies chasing you to buy time for reloading or if you are block by a group of zombies. *Upgrade your attack power as much as you can to empower any weapons that you will use. Gallery 217288_210880132263640_100000249657433_795391_399745_n.jpg|South Korea promotional poster File:Zs_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster zombie scenario wallpaper.jpg|Indonesia official website wallpaper CSO_29910_05.jpg|Support tools for Zombie Scenario cs1z.jpg|A poster showing David Black, 707 and Gerrard fighting Phobos Loadingbg zs contact.png Loadingbg zs behind.png Zs behind cso.png Zs lostcityEasy 20121220 1517320.jpg 4RIh6Odb72w Freeze time music Survival music Pursuit and Boss music Pursuit and Boss music during Christmas event See Also *Zombie Mods *Human Scenario *Zombie Scenario 2 *Zombie: The Union Category:Modes